Hurt Me Tommorow
by Purple Widow
Summary: Gray Fullbuster,the famous play-boy decided to set his eyes on the Geek/Bookworm/Writer/Whatever Lucy Heartfillia...
1. Chapter 1:Why Me?

**Hi!**

**I'm still writing T.F.A, this is just a small little story I wanted to write.**

**This IS based on Hurt Me Tomorrow ~~~**

* * *

"Hey~It's that weird girl!Geek and Nerd.."

"Don't come closer!"

"Ewwwww."

"Let them be."Levy said, glaring at all the people around us.

I faintly smiled and held the book closer to my chest, I don't care about what other thinks...do I? I don't need a lot of friends, as long as I have one.

"AHHHHHHH!GRAY-SAMA!"Juvia yelled next to me, along with all the girls that are in the corridor.

There he goes, walking down the corridor like he's some sort of idol...Ew! Why would all the girls fall for him? I mean, he's just some another fancy rich guy.

"Hi!"Gray appeared next to me, that weren't surprising at all...

"Waaaa"I screamed, and ran as fast as Levy tried to catch up with me, we were both struggling to catch our breaths.

"Here!"Levy opened a classroom door, and shoved me in.

"LEVY! You've seen where Lucy went?"Gray asks, he runs fast!

"Noooo-Nope!I think she might be in the library!"

"Sure."

I knocked on the door, signalizing Levy 'Can I get out of here?'

"Who's that?"

...

Before I knew it,Gray opened the door and pinned me to the wall.

"Why do you keep on avoiding me?"

"No par-particular reason."I looked away...Damn!Why can't I just say that I hate him?

"Oh..."He whispered as he leaned closer to me...I can't move!

"GRAY-SAMA!"Juvia along with another 10,00000000 of Gray's fan girls glared at are they even angry at me?  
Levy took hold of my hand and ran for the classroom.

I looked back,Gray was standing there looking...lonely? I must've been wrong...

* * *

**So..How do you like it? **

**Please gimme a review and tell me if you want me to continue this! I know it's short..but I have assessments tmr so yeah...this is the best I can do for now...**

**By the WAY! i think I got my-self a professional artist for my cover-pages...YEAH!**

**Love both Haters and Lovers~~(If you do leave a negative review,please explain...)**

**-P.W**


	2. Chapter 2:All the Trouble

**Hi~ Originally I thought about deleting this story,since I really don't have a clue what I want to write! Then I saw your reviews(As always,it made my day),I had to urge to continue it :D**

**ENJOY~**

* * *

Gray's P.O.V

Damn!She got away.

I glared at Juvia,who scared my next target away.

Target?Yes,Target.

Why would I fall in love with a bookworm like her?Almost all of the girls in this school has fallen for me,yet..she haven't.

I don't really care about Levy,since she's not really that *Rare*.

I sighed,and the bell rang at the same time.

I slowly made my way to the classroom,blinked at all the girls that passed by(Yes,including teachers),finally I made it to my classroom.

"Gray-sama!Juvia will come here after this lesson is over!"Juvia,so well known as my No.1 Fan girl squeaked. I nodded,and with an insane amount of awesomeness I arrived to the lesson late.

"Gray-san!"Our teacher,glared at me."You're late again!Please,don't disturb the class and go to your seat." Without even answering her,I walked over to the guy that sat next to Lucy.

" me your seat."I glared at him,he ran.

Uncomfortably,Lucy moved her-self even further away from me.

"Hm..."The teacher wanted to protest,but he couldn' ?I'm the best student in this school,plus I'm the son of this academy's principal.

Ignoring all the glares from the boys,I stared at the white board.

"What?You aren't going to teach?I thought you were a *Teacher*?"I spoke in a rude manner,the teacher couldn't stop shaking out of anger,but somehow he managed to control it and continued the lesson.

I looked to my left,where Lucy was.

"Hey~"I whispered,trying to grab her attention.

She completely ignored me,and continued to scribble onto her notebook.

"Oi~"I continued,several students started to look this way,I glared at them.

"If you're going to continue ignoring me,I'm going to make sure that you won't be in this school anymore."

That got her attention.

"W-What do you want?"Lucy whispered back,her hands shaking.

"Calm..I just want a date."I started my plan...there's no way this won't succeed.

"Wha-?"Perhaps she was..shocked?There's no way that could happen,I'm the coolest guy in school and I'm asking her for a date.

"No-No Thank you."She spoke,I knew it...Nothing is fun to tame without a little struggle.

"Really...You really want to give up all your studies."

I could see that she was struggling,it was all over her face.

"Fine."She spoke at last,the sentence ended with a sigh,which I'm pleased at.

"HEY! ,even if you're not listening,could you not disturb the class?"The teacher was furious at this point,as if he could do anything about me.

"K."I spoke.

I took a piece of paper from my desk,and hand it over to Lucy.

*Saturday 11am,at Fairytail Park.*

She silently nodded,and continued doodling on her book.

I smirked,my plan was coming along fine.

What's my plan?Simple,I'll call her up for a date,then make her fall inlove with me and dump her infront of .

* * *

WHY AM I BOTHERED ON WHAT TO WEAR?

The blonde stared at her-self in the mirror,getting prepared for her date that's happening in 5 hours. Yes,she woke up 5 hours early,6am in the morning because she was so god damn nervous.

"Why should I care anyways?"The blonde continued to speak to her-self,as if that would help the situation. "He's just going to play with me,I'll just have to pretend that I like him,make him dump me and 'll loose interest in me and never look at me again,it's as simple as that then why.."

The blonde looked into the mirror,on her right hand was a casual black dress with white frills that went down to her knees,on her left hand was a pink V collar shirt with white shorts.

"WHY AM I CHOOSING MY BEST CLOTHES FOR THIS DAMMIT!"The blonde continued violently hitting her head against the wall. "Let's just go with something to wear...okay?"

'Then...What to wear?'A little voice in her mind said,almost mocking her.

"ARHHHHHHHH!"Lucy let out a roar,before she continued struggling on what to wear.

* * *

Gray looked at his watch,it was currently 11:15am,she was 15 minutes noticed how he was starting to gather a crowd of girls,he winked at the crowd of girls and all the girls went "KYAAAA!"Then he stared at the floor,feeling proud of what he had accomplished.

'How dare she be late!Does she really want to give up her scholarship?'Thoughts bubbled around Gray's mind,before a sweet voice brought him back to reality.

"Sorry!There was traffic!"Gray raised his head,prepared to laugh and mock his date to give her the worst date of her when he did lifted his head up,what he saw astonished was wearing a knee-length dress,with a thin black belt around her waist,she matched it with tall black leather boots, along with a pair of crystal earrings and a black leather clutch.

"Wha-..What's with the clothes?"Trying to act like his cool-self,Gray managed to bubble out a few words.

"Ahh...Please just don't ask."Lucy hid her face under her bangs,hiding how she was blushing.

'DAMN He's Hot.'Though Lucy,as she studied Gray under her bangs so that he won't notice. Gray was wearing a black top with a blue and white stripes shirt on top,paired with a pair of long black jeans and black leather shoes.

"Can we go now?"Gray spoke,feeling annoyed for waiting so long for his !Never in his life has anyone made him wait this long,usually he's the person who is late.

"Yes...I'm sorry about arriving late."Lucy bowed to Gray as a apology,even though she didn't like Gray,she still have to keep her normal manners.

" On."Gray said,holding out his hand.

Lucy stared at Gray for a few seconds,before she blushed badly and took his hand.

'Follow his plan Lucy,follow his plan.'

* * *

To be quite honest,I was surprised.

I expected that blonde chick to be wearing weird Otaku clothes along with a fat belly sticking out or something.I studied her again,she was clearly unfamiliar with wearing a dress depending on her large movements but over all she had a curly body with her nice blonde hair,she looked amazing.

Wait..I take that back!I didn't say she looked amazing!

"Where are we going?"She asked,her voice was...pleasant.

"To a secret place."I answered,being secretive towards girls is the number one rule of mine,on how to successfully become a popular guy like me.

I could tell she frowned at the answer,but made no attempt to go against my decision.

"Here we go."I made my way through the crowd to a aquarium,the aquarium owner's daughter was a big fan of mine,so I had free tickets.

"Tickets please sir."One of the workers spoke,I handed over to him 2 VIP stared at the tickets for a long 5 seconds,before he looked back up at me and allowed me in.

"Sir."All the worker around the entrance of the aquarium bowed,making a way through the crowd to allow us to enter the aquarium.I almost laughed at the word Sire,really?I could almost feel all the jealous eyes of males on me and the girls are staring at me drooling.

"Hey,Gray-san..Um..Can you let go?"Lucy suddenly said,her hands struggled off my grip.

Never...I swear had I had a girl shake off my hand.

" here,not a lot of girls can have a date with me even if they wanted please can you give me a little respect here?"

"Er...I think I have to go to the bathroom.."Lucy bowed,then ran off.

"Jeez...how long has it been since there was a girl that actually tried to reject me."I mumbled to my-self.

* * *

Why?

Why is it that I'm so unlucky that I had to be targeted by the famous Gray Fullbuster?

"Hey."

I turned to where the voice came from,there stood three girls that all wore a T-Shirt with Gray's face on fan girls..I presume?

"Yes?"I replied politely,this is why I didn't want to have a date with him..

"Gray-sama is ours..no he's everyone's,so can you please stop getting close to him?"The girl that stood in the middle spoke with a threatening tone.

"It's not like..I wanted to get close to him..."I spoke quietly,but they still heard it.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY THAT GRAY-SAMA WOULD ACTUALLY FALL FOR THE LIKES OF YOU?!"The three girls spoke together,almost in sync.

"I-I-I-"I was speechless...I have a feeling that something bad might be happening next.

"Looks like you need a little..physical warning."The girl in the middle spoke again,approaching me.

* * *

Why is she taking so long?

I stared at the clock,my raven-colored hair swung from right to left.

Jeez...

I walked to the female toilet...but then I saw a speck of Blonde 's that?

My eyes widened.

There was Lucy,she was dumped into one of the bushes near the dress was ripped,there were bruises everywhere and her legs were bleeding.

"Are you okay?"I ran to her,and picked her up.

Her eyes slowly opened,and glared at me with intense anger.

"Get your hands off me."

"What?"

"GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF ME!"She yelled,struggling out of my arms.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"Lucy was making a scene,though I'm used to a large crowd of attention,this was nothing like the kind of attention I'm used to.

"What's your problem?"I slapped her in the face,hoping that will cool her off.

"Great."Lucy struggled to her feet."Hate me,leave me alone."

I stood there,absolutely surprised at all the words she was throwing at me.

* * *

**Sorry if there were some grammar mistakes,English's not my first language...If you find some words missing..it's just that hates me...**

**R&R plzzz**

**-P.W**


End file.
